Der Gummibärchen Mörder
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot]Woody und Garret werden zu einem Tatort gerufen. Zunächst sieht alles so aus, als handle es sich um einen Routinefall, doch schon bald stellen sie fest, dass sie es mit einem alten Bekannten zu tun haben. Please R


TITEL: **Der Gummibärchen-Mörder  
**PART: 1/1  
RATING: PG-13  
GENRE: Allgemein  
CHARACTERS/PAIRING: Woody/Jordan, Garret, Nigel  
SPOILER: keine  
Summary: Woody und Garret werden zu einem Tatort gerufen. Zunächst sieht alles so aus, als handle es sich um einen Routinefall, doch schon bald stellen sie fest, dass sie es mit einem alten Bekannten zu tun haben.  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir. Ich habe mir alle Crossing Jordan Charaktere und angedeuteten Plots von Tim Kring ausgeliehen und werde ihm alles wieder zurückgeben. Alleine die erfundene Handlung und die Geschichte gehören mir (Wer klaut, kriegt Haue!)  
A/N: Mein Beitrag zur Challenge auf crossingjordan-news.de.vu.  
Vielen Dank am _**Mariacharly**_ für die tatkräftige Unterstützung und den Feinschliff!

* * *

„Es war zehn Uhr, als sie anrief", sagte Tyler Jones nun schon zum dritten Mal. Woody, der ihm gegenüber saß, nickte - ebenfalls zum dritten Mal - und gab vor, Notizen zu machen, während er sich wünschte, dass Jones endlich etwas erzählte, was neu für ihn war.  
Jones nahm den braunen Becher mit dem mittlerweile kalten Kaffee in seine knochige, von Arthritis gezeichnete rechte Hand und führte ihn zitternd zum Mund, während seine dunklen Augen Woody traurig ansahen.  
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie Gespenster sieht und nicht immer so ängstlich sein soll", fuhr Jones fort. „Hätte ich doch auf sie gehört, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht tot. Aber sie hat immer alle möglichen Geschichten und Krankheiten erfunden und -" Er brach ab und senkte den Blick. „Ich habe ihr einfach nicht mehr geglaubt. Verstehen Sie?" Seine Stimme klang so unendlich traurig und verzweifelt, dass Woody schlucken musste. Der alte Mann tat ihm leid. Erst kam er völlig nichts ahnend nach Hause, fand einen Haufen Streifenwagen vor der mit gelbem Flatterband abgesperrten Haustür und musste dann erfahren, dass seine Frau tot war; ermordet mit drei Messerstichen in der Brust.  
„Sie hat andauernd Stimmen und Geräusche gehört, die einfach nicht da waren", sagte Jones leise. Er hatte den Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet und Woody war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch mit ihm sprach oder mit sich selber. Er beschloss, später mit Lily zu sprechen, damit sie sich um den alten Mann kümmerte. Sie war darin eindeutig besser ausgebildet als er. Vielleicht könnte sie ja noch etwas in Erfahrung bringen.  
„Woody, kommen Sie mal?" Es war Garret, der ihn schließlich von Jones erlöste.  
Woody entschuldigte sich bei dem alten Mann und ging zu dem Pathologen hinüber.

„Sehen Sie sich das an", sagte dieser und zeigte auf eine kleine Tüte Gummibärchen, die hinter den Spiegel im Hausflur geklemmt war.  
„Gummibärchen", sagte Woody und sah Garret fragend an. „Was ist damit?"  
Garret winkte Nigel heran, ließ ihn Photos machen, nahm die Gummibärchen dann vorsichtig in die behandschuhte Hand und tütete sie ein. „Die sollten wir auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen, Nigel", sagte er, während er seinem Kollegen die Tüte reichte.  
„Alles klar, Dr. M."  
„Können Sie mir erklären, was das soll?", fragte Woody ungeduldig. Langsam bekam er ziemliche Kopfschmerzen und Garrets Geheimnistuerei führte nicht gerade dazu, dass es ihm besser ging.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass die Gummibärchen von Mrs. Jones sind", sagte Garret nachdenklich. „Mit einem Gebiss isst man die nicht mehr."  
„Vielleicht hat sie sie für ihre Enkel besorgt", meinte Woody.  
„Die Jones hatten keine Kinder und entsprechend auch keine Enkel", wandte Garret ein. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da muss etwas anderes dahinter stecken", sagte er nachdenklich. „Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon, was."  
„Na, dann freue ich mich schon auf den Tag, an dem Sie mich einweihen." Woody seufzte leise. Jordan schien langsam abzufärben mit ihrer Geheimniskrämerei.  
„Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren", sagte Garret. „Kommen Sie einfach später ins Institut. Ich denke, dann weiß ich mehr."  
„In Ordnung, Doc", sagte Woody, während er Mrs. Jones nachsah, die gerade in einen Leichensack verpackt aus dem Haus gerollt wurde.

-o-

„Jordan?" Garrets Stimme hallte durch den Gang.  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich herum und sah ihrem Chef entgegen. „Was gibt es?", fragte sie. „Haben Sie Sehnsucht nach mir?"  
„Sehr witzig", brummte Garret. „Wie kann man denn Sehnsucht nach Ihnen haben?"  
„Ach, kommen Sie, Garret", sagte Jordan und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Im Grunde Ihres Herzens lieben Sie mich doch." Sie grinste ihn an, während sie gemeinsam weiter in Richtung Autopsie 1 gingen.  
„Ja, sicher", murmelte Garret und brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. Jordan hatte ja Recht. Sie konnte noch so ungehorsam sein und noch zu viele Regeln brechen, am Ende siegte doch immer wieder diese ganz spezielle Zuneigung, die sie im Laufe der Jahre füreinander entwickelt hatten.  
_Wir sind eben_ b_este Freundinnen_ hatte Jordan einmal gesagt – und Garret musste ihr insgeheim Recht geben.

„Was fällt Ihnen zu Gummibärchen ein?", fragte er, das Thema wechselnd.  
„Hm", meinte Jordan nachdenklich. „Kleine bunte Dinger, die in den Zähnen stecken bleiben und von Zahnärzten erfunden wurden."  
„Ja, so ungefähr." Garret stieß die Tür auf und schnappte sich ein paar Handschuhe. „Nein, ich meine, im Zusammenhang mit einem Mord."  
„Ältere Frau, erstochen in ihrer Wohnung, ein Päckchen Gummibärchen am Tatort?" Jordan sah ihren Chef fragend an.  
Garret nickte. „Genau das."  
„Ich glaub', mich knutscht ein Elch", murmelte Jordan und schnappte sich ebenfalls ein paar Handschuhe aus dem Behälter. „Meinen Sie, er hat schon wieder zugeschlagen?", fragte sie, während sie die Handschuhe überstreifte.  
„Genau das denke ich."

Garret ging zur Bahre hinüber und zog den Leichensack auf. „Amelia Jones, 84, war alleine in ihrem Haus in Brookline", erklärte er. „Hat heute Morgen gegen zehn ihren Mann angerufen, der bei einem Freund zum Frühschoppen war. Sie sagte ihm, dass jemand im Haus sei, doch er tat es als eines ihrer Hirngespinste ab. Als er um eins nach Hause kam, waren Woody und seine Jungs schon da. Der Milchmann hat sich gewundert, dass die Haustür offen stand, ist rein gegangen und …"

„… hat sie im Wohnzimmer gefunden", beendete Woody den Satz. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging er zu den beiden hinüber. „Hallo, Jo. Schön dich zu sehen", sagte er und gab seiner Freundin einen kurzen aber zärtlichen Kuss.  
„He, Cowboy", sagte Jordan leise. Sie blickte etwas verlegen zu Garret, der die beiden nur grinsend beobachtete. Obwohl sie und Woody nun schon seit einigen Wochen fest zusammen waren, es auch jeder wusste und sich freute, war es doch noch ungewohnt für sie, so offen mit ihrer Beziehung umzugehen.  
Woody schien damit weniger Probleme zu haben. Er lächelte sie glücklich an, während er seine Jacke auszog und über eine Stuhllehne legte. Er trug ein kurzärmeliges Hemd und die Muskeln spannten sich mit jeder Bewegung unter seiner schon leicht braungebrannten Haut. Jordan wurde es bei dem Anblick heiß und kalt zugleich und sie wandte sich schnell ab. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Woody seine muskulösen Arme um sie legte und Dinge mit ihr tat, die … hier absolut nicht hingehörten.

„Jordan?"  
Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und blickte zu Garret, der sie irritiert ansah.  
_Mist,_ dachte sie. Es schien, als hätte er sie nicht zum ersten Mal angesprochen. Sie grinste ihn verlegen hat und räusperte sich.  
„Sind Sie wieder bei uns?", fragte er grinsend. Jordan nickte.  
„Ich habe Woody gerade gesagt, dass wir vielleicht eine heiße Spur haben. Wegen der Gummibärchen", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als er das Fragezeichen in Jordans Gesicht sah.  
„Ach, das", sagte Jordan. „Ja, der Fall vor fünf Jahren. Wurde nie aufgeklärt. Mehrere ältere Frauen sind damals ermordet worden, und jedes Mal wurde ein Päckchen Gummibärchen zurückgelassen."  
„Und ihr glaubt, dass wir es hier mit demselben Täter zutun haben?", fragte Woody. „Ich meine, warum schlägt er erst jetzt wieder zu? Was hat er in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?"  
„Das sind wohl Fragen, die ein Detective beantworten sollte", meinte Jordan grinsend. „Dafür wirst du bezahlt, oder?"  
„Ja, schon gut", sagte Woody und verdrehte gespielt die Augen, während Garret sich daran machte, die Leiche zu untersuchen. Als er nach einer Weile schließlich zum Skalpell griff, war dies für Woody ein Zeichen, dass er unbedingt gehen wollte. Er schob einen vergessenen Termin vor und verabschiedete sich von den beiden Pathologen, die ihm grinsend nachsahen.  
War doch immer dasselbe mit den Herren von der Polizei – nach außen hin stark, aber wenn es darum ging, einer Autopsie beizuwohnen, kniffen sie den Schwanz ein.

-o-

„He, Woodrow!" Nigel kam aus seinem Labor, während Woody gerade nach seinem Autoschlüssel suchte. _Diese Jacke hat einfach zu viele Taschen,_ dachte Woody gequält. „He, Nigel. Was gibt's?"  
Der Brite grinste auf seine ganz eigenartige Art und Weise an, die Woody zeigte, dass er eine große Entdeckung gemacht hatte.  
„Gummibärchen?", sagte Nigel.  
„Nein danke", meinte Woody. „Ich hatte gerade ein Thunfischsandwich und -" Er brach ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass Nigel ihm keine Gummibärchen anbieten wollte. „Oh, es geht um den Fall, oder?"  
„Um was denn sonst?", fragte Nigel. Er sah Woody irritiert an und grinste dann. „Ist da jemand nicht ganz bei der Sache?", fragte er. „Hat uns eine braunhaarige Pathologin etwa den Kopf verdreht?"  
Woody schüttelte erst den Kopf, nickte dann aber seufzend.  
_Was soll's,_ dachte er. Es war ja kein Geheimnis mehr, dass er in letzter Zeit oft abgelenkt war, weil Jordan ihm einfach den Kopf verdrehte und er kaum klar denken konnte. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sie nach so vielen Jahren noch einen so großen Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Doch wenn er mit Jordan zusammen war, wenn sie alleine waren und Dinge taten, von denen er früher nur geträumt hatte, dann setzte sein Verstand vollkommen aus und trat erst Stunden später langsam seinen Dienst wieder an. So wie auch jetzt, nachdem er gerade mit Jordan die Mittagspause im Park verbracht hatte, um die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings zu genießen, für kurze Zeit abzuschalten und den Alltag hinter sich zu lassen. Wie so oft hatte letzteres nicht geklappt, und so hatten sie doch wieder über den Fall gesprochen, der sie seit Tagen beschäftigte – sie und die Presse, die irgendwie Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte, und Bostons Bürger nun mit Schlagzeilen wie ‚_Der Gummibärchen-Mörder. Niemand ist vor ihm sicher_.' Oder _‚Gummibärchen – Süßigkeit oder Mordmotiv?'_ auf dem Laufenden hielt.

„Also, was haben Sie für mich, Nigel?", fragte Woody, um vom Thema Jordan abzulenken.  
„Wie schon gesagt: Gummibärchen", antwortete Nigel. Er zog Woodys ins Labor und führte ihn zu dieser Monstermaschine von Computer, dessen viele blinkende Lichter Woody immer nervös machten.  
Der Brite zog sich einen Stuhl heran, während Woody stehen bleiben musste. „Wie Sie wissen, hat Dr. Macy mich aufgetragen, diese Tüte zu untersuchen und -"  
„Ja, das weiß ich, Nigel", unterbrach ihn Woody ungeduldig. „Also, haben Sie es getan? Und was haben sie herausgefunden?"  
„Seien Sie doch nicht immer so ungeduldig, Woodrow", sagte Nigel beleidigt. „Würdigen Sie lieber meine Arbeit. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen", er zupfte ihm einen Grashalm von der Hose, „habe ich die Pause nämlich durchgearbeitet." Er hielt ihm anklagend den Grashalm hin.  
„Ja, schon gut", murmelte Woody. „Tut mir Leid. Also, was haben Sie herausgefunden?"  
„Sehen Sie sich das an." Nigel deutete auf den Monitor und grinste Woody stolz an. „Genial, oder?"  
„Ja", meinte Woody vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass es etwas bahnbrechendes sein musste, wenn Nigel so aufgeregt war. Trotzdem konnte er bis auf eine Reihe von Zahlen, Abkürzungen und Buchstaben nicht viel erkennen.  
„Und das hilft uns jetzt weiter, weil…?"  
„Ich bin froh, dass Sie mir diese Frage stellen, Woodrow", sagte Nigel aufgeregt.

-o-

„Garret?" Jordan drehte sich zu ihrem Chef um. „Sehen Sie sich das hier mal an." Sie deutete auf das Mikroskop vor ihr auf dem Tisch. „Ich glaube, ich habe da was gefunden."  
Garret legte die Röntgenaufnahmen, die er gerade in den Schaukasten hängen wollte, beiseite und ging zu Jordan hinüber.  
„Ein blondes Haar", sagte er, nachdem er einen Blick durch das Mikroskop geworfen hatte. „Wo haben Sie das gefunden?"  
„Im Haar des Opfers", sagte sie. „In den grauen Haaren ist es mir zunächst nicht aufgefallen, doch als ich mir die Platzwunde am Hinterkopf noch einmal genauer ansehen wollte, hatte ich es plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm."  
„Vielleicht stammt es vom Täter", meinte Garret nachdenklich und warf noch einen Blick auf ihr neuestes Beweisstück. „Leider keine Wurzel mehr vorhanden. Eine DNS Analyse erübrigt sich dadurch. Aber schauen Sie trotzdem, was Sie finden können. Wir müssen den Fall so schnell als möglich lösen. Die Staatsanwältin hängt mir schon wieder im Nacken."  
„Die Staatsanwältin?", fragte Jordan erstaunt.  
„Ja, die Staats- … Renee, eben", antwortete Garret. „Und jetzt kümmern Sie sich um ihren Job!"  
„Zu Befehl!" Jordan salutierte grinsend. Dann nahm sie den Objektträger und brachte ihn ins Labor. Dass Garret aber auch immer so empfindlich reagieren musste, wenn von der Staatsanwältin die Rede war, dachte sie. Die beiden sollten sich an ihr und Woody ein Beispiel nehmen und endlich mal mit offenen Karten spielen.

-o-

„Nigel, Sie sind ein Genie!" Woody klappte sein Notizbuch zu und grinste den Briten an.  
„Das sage ich dir doch andauernd, Woody", rief Jordan von der Tür aus. „Du willst es mir ja nie glauben."  
Die beiden Männer drehten sich herum.  
„Das erzählst du ihm, Liebelein?", fragte Nigel erstaunt. „Ich meine … also, ihr _redet_ miteinander und macht nicht nur -"  
Ein zweistimmiges „Nigel!" hallte durch den Raum, woraufhin dieser grinsend abbrach. _Spielverderber,_ dachte er, während er schon einen neugierigen Blick auf den Objektträger in Jordans Hand warf.  
„Kannst du das Haar für mich analysieren?", fragte Jordan, die seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. „Das habe ich am Opfer gefunden. Vielleicht stammt es vom Täter."  
„Kein Problem", sagte Nigel und nahm ihr den Träger aus der Hand.  
„Einem Genie wir mir ist nichts zu schwier." Er grinste, während Woody nur ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Genie hin oder hier – reimen konnte er trotzdem nicht.  
„Ja, ich muss dann auch los", sagte Woody. „Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"  
„Wir beide?" Nigel hatte sich schon zu einem seiner Apparate herumgedreht, fuhr bei Woodys Frage aber wieder herum. „Aber gerne doch."  
Woody verdrehte die Augen. „Ein anderes Mal, ja, Nigel?", meinte er nervös. Dieser Brite mit seinen undurchsichtigen sexuellen Interessen war ihm noch nie geheuer gewesen. Er blickte zu Jordan und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür.

„Wann machst du heute Schluss?", fragte er, als sie auf den Gang hinaustraten.  
„So gegen sechs, denke ich. Hast du was Bestimmtes vor?", fragte Jordan.  
„Lass dich überraschen." Woody blickte sie viel sagend an, gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang.  
„Ich hasse Überraschungen!", rief Jordan ihm frustriert hinterher.  
„Ich weiß!"

-o-

Dunkle Wolken schoben sich vor die Sonne und kündigten Regen an, als Woody aus seinem Wagen stieg und an dem Bürogebäude hochblickte. Er kontrollierte noch einmal Nigels Ausdruck und verglich die Adressen, bevor er durch die Drehtür ging und die weitläufige Eingangshalle betrat.

Die blonde Frau hinter dem Empfang blickte auf und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie.  
Woody zog seine Dienstmarke hervor. „Det. Hoyt", sagte er. „Ich hatte vorhin angerufen. Ist Marcus Dean zu sprechen?"  
„Ja, natürlich", sagte die Blondine und griff zum Hörer. „Mr. Dean? Detective Hoyt ist hier … ja, ich sag es ihm."  
Sie legte den Hörer auf und sah zu Woody. „Mr. Dean empfängt Sie. Es ist die letzte Tür dort drüben."  
„Vielen Dank", sagte Woody, ließ seine Marke wieder in der Tasche verschwinden und ging in die angewiesene Richtung.

Marcus Dean war ein groß gewachsener, schlanker Mann um die fünfzig, dessen blaue Augen Woody wachsam musterten.  
„Sie geben also zu, dass die Gummibärchen dieser Charge von Ihnen stammen?", fragte Woody zum zweiten Mal. Er hatte Dean mit Nigels Erkenntnissen konfrontiert und der blonde Mann hatte auch nur kurz bestritten, etwas mit den Gummibärchen zu tun zu haben.  
„Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, Detective", meinte Dean. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und blickte Woody über die Ränder seine Brille hinweg an. „Wir sind ein Großhändler. Über unseren Ladentisch laufen Unmengen von Waren und Lebensmitteln. Da kann man nicht alles nachkontrollieren."  
„Aber in diesem Fall konnten Sie es", lenkte Woody ein.  
Dean nickte. „Wir haben diese Charge aus einer Konkursmasse aus Europa bekommen", sagte er. „Und da das Haltbarkeitsdatum fast abgelaufen war, haben wir die Ware auch schnellstmöglich wieder an den Mann gebracht."  
„Über Ebay?"  
„Ja, über Ebay." Dean nickte wieder. Er zog seine Schreibtischschublade auf, nahm ein Blatt heraus und schob es Woody hin. „Das sind die Kunden, die die Bären gekauft haben."  
Woody warf einen Blick auf den Ausdruck, der ungefähr zwanzig Namen samt Adressen enthielt. Ungefähr dreiviertel der Adressen lagen außerhalb von New England, zwei sogar in Südamerika. Der Nachteil der Globalisierung.  
„Darf ich den behalten?", fragte Woody. Er durfte.

Nachdem er sich von Dean verabschiedet hatte und wieder auf dem Weg zum Ausgang war, spürte er plötzlich einen Schlag an seiner rechten Schulter. Erschrocken sah er auf und blickte in die blauen Augen eines jungen Mannes um die zwanzig. Er hatte kinnlanges, blondes Haar, das ihm strähnig ins Gesicht fiel, dabei aber nicht seine unrein wirkende Haut verdecken konnte. Und auch sein Aufzug – zerschlissene Jeans und ein verwaschenes braunes Sweatshirt - passte so rein gar nicht in dieses eher klinisch reine, vornehme Geschäftsumfeld.  
„Entschuldigung", murmelte der Mann leise und drängte sich an Woody vorbei. Dieser blickte ihm einen Moment lang nach, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und zu seinem Wagen ging.

-o-

Im Institut angekommen, klappte Woody seinen Regenschirm zusammen und hinterließ eine Spur dicker Wassertropfen auf dem Flur, die sich verräterisch vom Fahrstuhl bis zu Jordans Bürotür zog. Er klopfte an, öffnete die Tür und blickte auf einen leeren Schreibtisch.

Woody runzelte die Stirn und machte sich auf die Suche nach Jordan. Am Telefon hatte sie dringend geklungen und ihn gebeten, sofort zu kommen. Dass hinter diesem Drängen nicht nur reine Sehnsucht nach ihm stecken konnte, wusste Woody – da machte er sich keine Illusionen. Nein, es musste etwas mit dem Fall zu tun haben.

Er fand Jordan schließlich im Labor, wo sie neben Nigel stand und durch ein Mikroskop blickte. „Ja, ich denke, das ist es", sagte sie gerade zu Nigel, bevor sie Woody entdeckte. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er zu ihr trat und ihr sanft über den Arm streichelte.  
„Alles klar?", fragte er.  
Jordan nickte. „Schön, dass du so schnell gekommen bist."  
Woody blickte neugierig auf den Monitor, vor dem Nigel immer noch saß und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. Woody kannte diesen Blick und wusste, was von ihm verlangt wurde.  
„Was habt ihr gefunden?", fragte er deshalb und trat interessiert zu Nigel.  
„Wie schön, dass Sie fragen, Woodrow", sagte der Brite und grinste breit. „Jordan hat doch dieses Haar am Opfer gefunden. Wir glauben, es stammt vom Täter."  
„Habt ihr eine DNS nehmen können?", fragte Woody.  
Jordan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sagte sie. „Das Haar, das wir haben, stammt aus der Telogenphase und enthält kein Epithelgewebe."  
„Und ohne Epithelgewebe keine DNS", sagte Nigel.  
Woody unterdrückte ein Seufzen und runzelte die Stirn. „Telogenphase?"  
„Das ist die die abschließende Phase des Wurzelwachstums", erklärte Jordan. „Das Haar ist natürlich ausgefallen."  
„Schade", meinte Woody. „Aber du hast so aufgeregt geklungen. So, als hättet ihr was gefunden."  
„Seien Sie mal nicht so ungeduldig, Woody!", sagte Nigel. Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und deutete auf den Monitor. „Wir sind ja noch nicht fertig."  
Woody warf einen Blick auf eben diesen Monitor, konnte aber bis auf etwas, das aussah wie ein langer Schlauch mit schuppiger Oberfläche, nicht viel erkennen. „Was ist das?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Das ist der neue CR-1900HD", sagte Nigel stolz. „Sponsored by Dr. M. Der neueste HD fähige Monitor aus dem Hause S-"  
„Nicht der Monitor", unterbrach Woody ihn. Er verdrehte gequält die Augen und deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Ich meine, diese Schlange dort."  
„Das ist das Haar, das wir gefunden haben", sagte Jordan grinsend. „Siehst du diese winzigen Knötchen auf der Oberfläche?" Woody nickte. „Das nennt sich Trichorrhexis invaginata, auch als Bambushaar bekannt."  
„Das hätte ich auch so gewusst", meinte Woody sarkastisch. Dass diese Doktoren immer so mit Fremdwörtern um sich schmeißen mussten … „Wie kann es dazu kommen?"  
„Diese Erkrankung tritt auf, wenn es zu fokalen Schädigungen der Haarfasern kommt", sagte Jordan.  
„Schädigungen durch starke Behandlungen wie Färben oder Dauerwelle und der gleichen", fuhr Nigel fort. „Aber da wir doch davon ausgehen, dass unser Täter männlich ist, dann könnte diese Schädigung durch das Netherton-Syndrom ausgelöst worden sein." Er verstummte und sah Woody triumphierend an. Dieser hatte nur Bahnhof verstanden.  
„Und das bedeutet …?"  
„Das Netherton-Syndrom ist eine autosonal-rezessive Erbkrankheit, die die Bildung des Keratin beeinflusst", sagte Jordan. „Keratin ist ein Hornstoff; ein zähes, faseriges Protein in Haaren, Nägeln und der äußeren Schicht der Haut. Fehlt es oder wird es nicht ausreichend gebildet, hat die betroffene Person nur sehr dünnes Haar, feine bis fehlende Augenbrauen oder Wimpern. Außerdem kann es zu Hautleiden, wie Ausschlag oder Schuppenbildung kommen. Oft leiden die Patienten auch an Neurodermitis"  
„Na, das dürfte dann ja leicht sein, unseren Täter zu finden. Wer an so etwas leidet, muss doch auffallen", schlussfolgerte Woody.  
„Nicht unbedingt", meinte Nigel. „Es könnte sein, dass er momentan völlig normal aussieht. Die feuchte Hitze, die zurzeit herrscht, lindert das Leiden ein wenig."  
Woody stöhnte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Na, super", meinte er. „Dann müssen wir also nur auf den Winter warten und dann jeden männlichen Bürger Bostons vorladen, um zu schauen, ob er trockene Haut hat."  
Jordan trat zu ihm und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Seien Sie mal nicht so pessimistisch, Detective", meinte sie. „Ich finde, das hier", sie deutete auf den Monitor, „ist schon viel mehr als gar nichts, oder?"

-o-

Viel mehr als gar nichts …  
Zwei Tage später war niemand mehr sicher, ob Jordan Recht gehabt hatte mit ihrer Aussage oder nicht.  
Woody hatte ein Team zusammengestellt, um auf die Suche nach dem mysteriösen blondhaarigen Mann mit Hautproblemen zu gehen – mit wenig Erfolg. Weder die Datenbank der Polizei, wo sie nach den vor kurzem entlassenen Sträflingen suchten, noch die Überprüfung der Käufer der Gummibärchen brachte viel Erfolg; letztere waren hauptsächlich an Fast-Food-Ketten, Supermärkte oder Kindergärten verkauft worden, und die einzelnen Gummibärchenpäckchen waren wie das Salz eines Streuwagens in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilt worden.

Der Fall schien sich zu einem Fass ohne Boden zu entwickeln, und Woody wurde immer frustrierter. Sein einziger Hoffnungsschimmer hatte die Befragung der Nachbarn hervorgebracht. Mehrere Nachbarn der Jones berichteten von einem jungen Mann, der Tage vor Amelia Jones' Tod von Tür zu Tür gegangen war, um für ein Tierheim zu sammeln. Außer, dass der Mann blondes Haar und stechende Augen gehabt und trotz des schönen Wetters einen Rollkragenpullover getragen hatte, konnte niemand mehr über ihn sagen. Und auch an den Namen des Tierheims konnte sich niemand erinnern.  
Woody ließ daraufhin sämtliche Tierheime in Boston abklappern, aber weder hatte eines einen Angestellten, auf den die Beschreibung passte, noch hatten sie kürzlich Sammlungen in Brookline durchgeführt.

„Es ist echt zum verrückt werden", stöhnte Woody.  
Es war Samstagnachmittag, und er und Jordan hatten es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht in dem Versuch, sich ein wenig abzulenken.  
„He", sagte Jordan leise. Sie nahm Woody Hand und tätschelte sie. „Das wird schon werden, Cowboy. Bisher haben wir noch alle Fälle gelöst." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Ja, vielleicht hast Du Recht", murmelte Woody. Er drehte sich etwas auf der Couch, zog Jordan an sich heran und küsste sie sanft. Sie legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss erst vorsichtig, fast scheu, wurde aber schnell stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher.  
Woodys Hände wanderten an ihrem Körper nach unten, zogen ihr Shirt aus der Hose und fuhren über ihren entblößten Rücken wieder nach oben, während Jordan sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte.

Das Klingeln des Telefons überhörten sie zunächst. Während Jordan davon ausging, dass es aus dem Fernseher kam, tat Woody so, als wäre gar kein Telefon im Raum.  
Nachdem das Klingeln jedoch immer aufdringlicher und lauter wurde, warf Jordan einen Blick auf den Fernseher, sah dort aber nur Charlie Brown, der Lucy gerade einen Luftballon schenkte – aber kein Telefon.  
„Nicht aufhören", murmelte Woody, während er hungrige Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte.  
„Das Telefon", stöhnte Jordan leise. „Vielleicht … ist es wichtig."  
„Nichts ist so wichtig wie das hier."  
„Und wenn doch?"  
Woody schob Jordan ein Stück von sich und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Warum mussten diese Telefone nur immer und immer wieder genau im falschen Moment klingeln?

Er griff nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Tisch vor ihnen lag und immer noch keine Ruhe gab.  
„Hoyt hier … Ja, verstehe … In Ordnung." Er legte auf und schmiss das Telefon neben sich aufs Sofa.

„Und?", fragte Jordan neugierig. „War es wichtig?"  
Woody nickte nachdenklich, während er sich die Knöpfe seines Hemdes wieder zuknöpfte. „Ich hoffe es."

-o-

„Das war heute Mittag so gegen eins", sagte Maura Gillian. Sie sah Woody aufgeregt an und spielte nervös mit einem Taschentuch in ihren Händen.  
Woody und Jordan saßen auf einem geblümten Sofa und tranken Kaffee. Steve Michigan, ein Kollege von Woody, hatte ihn zu Mrs. Gillians Haus in der Stanford Street in East Boston geschickt. Die alte Dame hatte ganz aufgeregt im Revier angerufen und erzählt, dass sie den Mörder von Amelia Jones gesehen hätte.  
„Er hatte so eine komische rote Baseballkappe an", fuhr sie fort. „Mein verstorbener Mann Richard hatte so eine von den Red Sox." Bei diesen Worten fiel ihr Blick zu dem schwarzen Sekretär, auf dem in einem silbernen Rahmen das Bild eines älteren Mannes stand. „Und er trug eine schwarze Jacke, die er bis oben geschlossen hatte. Und blonde Haare hatte er, bis zum Kinn ungefähr. Das konnte ich sehen."  
„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass er der Mann ist, der Amelia Jones getötet hat?", fragte Woody vorsichtig. Er hatte seinen Notizblock auf dem Schoss liegen und machte sich Notizen, während er Maura zuhörte.  
„Weil ich mit Tyler Jones gesprochen habe", sagte sie. „Er und mein Richard waren Großcousins. Wir hatten nicht mehr viel Kontakt, nachdem Richard letzten Sommer gestorben ist, aber nachdem ich das mit Amelia gehört habe, habe ich Tyler angerufen." Sie fuhr sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen und griff dann mit zittrigen Händen nach ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass so ein blonder Mann vom Tierheim als Verdächtiger gilt. Und er hat mir Ihre Nummer gegeben, Detective Hoyt."

Woody nickte und blickte zu Jordan. Vielleicht hatte diese Mrs. Gillian Recht und der Gummibärchen-Mörder war erneut auf Beutezug. Falls dem so war, dann mussten sie schnell handeln.

Es begann schon langsam dunkel zu werden, als Woody und Jordan sich von Mrs. Gillian verabschiedeten. Sie hatten der Dame versprochen, einen Wagen zu schicken, der in der Straße regelmäßig Streife fuhr, und ihr gesagt, sie solle Fenster und Türen geschlossen halten und niemanden in ihre Wohnung lassen.

„Meinst du, das ist eine heiße Spur?", fragte Jordan, während sie zum Wagen gingen.  
„Auf jeden Fall mehr als gar nichts." Woody grinste. „Ich lasse eine Fahndung herausgeben, und sobald der Kerl hier oder in der Nachbarschaft auftaucht, schnappen wir ihn uns. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und es ist unser Mann."  
Während er den Wagen aufschloss, erregte etwas Buntes auf dem Boden seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er bückte sich und hob die leere Gummibärchentüte auf.  
„Jordan", sagte er. „Schau dir das an. – Jordan?"

Doch Jordan war nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Sie war von ihm unbemerkt stehen geblieben und starrte zu dem Haus gegenüber. Im Fenster neben der Tür brannte Licht … und er konnte zwei Silhouetten in dem Zimmer ausmachen. Eine kleinere Person, die etwas gebückt dastand und –  
Woody stockte der Atem. „Steig in den Wagen und ruf´ Verstärkung, Jordan!", sagte er und drückte ihr den Schlüssel in die Hand.  
„Aber …", meinte Jordan.  
Woody deutete zum Haus. „Kein Aber!", rief er, während er schon fast auf der anderen Straßenseite war.

Jordan blickte ihm nach, bis er an der Hauswand angelangt war und durch das hell erleuchtete Fenster blickte. Erst dann löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre, rutschte auf den Beifahrersitz und griff nach dem Funkgerät, ohne den Blick von Woody abzuwenden.

Dieser hatte das Fenster mittlerweile erreicht und warf einen Blick hinein. Was er sah, bestätigte ihm, dass er keine Sekunde zu früh war.  
Er eilte zur Haustür, die nur angelehnt war, glitt leise ins Haus. Mit gezückter Waffe eilte er durch den Flur, bis er die Tür zur Küche erreicht hatte. Er wusste, dass er unvorsichtig handelte und besser auf Verstärkung gewartet hätte, doch dann wäre es vielleicht schon zu spät gewesen. Er hoffte nur, dass Jordan auf ihn hörte und beim Wagen blieb.

„Waffe weg! Polizei!", brüllte er, drückte sich von der Wand ab und stellte sich mitten unter den Türrahmen. Der blonde Mann hatte sich über eine alte Frau gebeugt, die auf dem weißen Küchenboden lag, und war gerade in Begriff, das große Jagdmesser erneut in den Brustkorb seines Opfers zu senken.  
„Messer fallen lassen!", rief Woody erneut und trat näher. „Geben Sie auf. Es ist zu spät."  
„Es ist nie zu spät", knurrte der Blonde und sah Woody hasserfüllt an. „Niemals!" Er hob das Messer erneut und ließ es dann ruckartig sinken.  
Das Blut spritzte bis an den Kühlschrank in der Ecke, während der Mann langsam über sein Opfer sank und das Messer klirrend auf den Boden fiel.

Woody steckte seine Waffe zurück in das Halfter und eilte zu den beiden. Er trat das Messer außer Reichweite und beugte sich dann über die beiden Verletzten. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er bei der alten Dame einen Puls fühlen konnte.

-o-

„Wird sie durchkommen?", fragte Jordan leise. Sie trat neben Woody und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
„Ich denke schon. Die Ärzte sagen, sie hat noch einmal Glück gehabt. Ein paar Minuten später und sie wäre verblutete."  
„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Woody." Jordan blickte zu ihm hoch und lächelte. „Mein Held, der Pfadfinder."  
Woody antwortete nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin auf das weiße Bett, in dem Angelica Houston lag. Sie war intubiert und noch nicht aus der Narkose aufgewacht, doch das EKG zeigte einen regelmäßigen Herzschlag an.

_Wenigstens eine haben wir retten können_, dachte Woody. Angelica Houston würde nicht als letztes Opfer des Gummibärchenmörders für Schlagzeilen sorgen.

„Habt ihr mit der Autopsie schon angefangen?", fragte Woody nach einer Weile.  
„Bug und Garret fangen gleich morgen früh an", antwortete Jordan. Sie nahm Woodys Hand und zog ihn von der Plexiglasscheibe weg. Hier gab es nichts mehr für sie zutun.

Es dämmerte schon, als die beiden über den Parkplatz des Pilgrim Medical Centers schlenderten.  
„Die Spurensicherung hat die Wohnung von Daniel Cramer auseinander genommen", sagte Woody, „und Hinweise gefunden, dass er der Mörder von Amelia Jones ist. Außerdem deutet alles darauf hin, dass er auch für die Morde von vor fünf Jahren verantwortlich ist."  
„Aber wieso hat er eine so lange Pause gemacht?", fragte Jordan.  
„Weil er erst vor zwei Monaten aus Europa zurückgekehrt ist", antwortete Woody. „Er war in Italien, bei seinen Verwandten. Seine Tante ist Ärztin und hat ihn wohl in ein Forschungsprojekt gesteckt. Dreimal darfst du raten, worum es dabei ging."  
„Netherton-Syndrom?", meinte Jordan.  
Woody nickte. „Die Erfolge schienen ausgeblieben zu sein, also ist Cramer wieder in die Staaten zurückgekehrt, um in der Firma seines Stiefvaters zu arbeiten."  
„Dean & Partner, Inc. Corp."  
„Genau", sagte Woody. "Von dort ist er auch an die Gummibärchen gekommen. Ich habe mit Dean gesprochen. Er hat bestätigt, einen Karton für seine Mitarbeiter im Pausenraum aufgestellt zu haben. Angeblich ist es ihm erst vorhin wieder eingefallen."  
„Aber warum Gummibärchen?", fragte Jordan. „Ich meine, wie kommt jemand dazu, ältere Damen zu erstechen, nichts zu rauben und nur eine Packung Gummibärchen am Tatort zu hinterlassen? Das ist doch absolut krank, oder?"

Woody zuckte mit den Schultern. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Jordan, um sie an sich heran zu ziehen. „Darüber möchte ich eigentlich gar nicht nachdenken", murmelte er, bevor er sich zu ihr lehnte und sie küsste.  
„Ich aber schon, Cowboy." Jordan unterbrach den Kuss und schob Woody ein Stück von sich. Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Muss es für alles ein Motiv geben, Jo?", fragte er, woraufhin Jordan nickte.

„Na gut", sagte er. Er legte einen Arm um Jordan und ging neben ihr her. „Auch dabei konnte Dean mir helfen. Daniel ist bei seiner Großmutter aufgewachsen, bis er ungefähr zehn war. Seine Mutter war in der Zeit viel im Ausland unterwegs. Später, nachdem sie Dean kennen gelernt und geheiratet hat, ist Daniel zu ihnen gezogen. Er wäre aber wohl lieber bei seiner Großmutter geblieben und hat sich verraten und verkauft gefühlt. Mit seinem Stiefvater ist er nie gut klargekommen und seine Mutter … nun, sie hat für ihn nicht existiert. Seine Großmutter war seine Ersatzmutter, und nachdem diese ihn in seinen Augen weggeschickt hatte, fühlte er sich von aller Welt verlassen und hat sich komplett abgeschottet. Niemand ist mehr an ihn herangekommen; seine Mutter nicht, der Stiefvater nicht, die Lehrer in der Schule nicht und seine Großmutter schon gar nicht. Sie hat ihm haufenweise Geschenke und Süßigkeiten geschickt, um ihn wieder für sich zu gewinnen, aber ohne Erfolg. Zwei Jahre später ist sie gestorben, ohne dass sie ihren Enkel noch einmal gesehen hatte."

„Das ist traurig", meinte Jordan und dachte dabei an ihre eigene Großmutter, die sie schon ewig lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht viele Gedanken an die Mutter ihrer eigenen Mutter verschwendet, aber nun verspürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, sie anzurufen und sie besuchen zu gehen – bevor es zu spät war.

„Jordan?", fragte Woody. Er war stehen geblieben und sah Jordan fragend an. Er hatte die Veränderung in seiner Freundin gespürt und fragte sich, was los war, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan hatte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, klar. Alles in Ordnung." Jordan nickte und schob die Gedanken an ihre Großmutter beiseite. Darüber würde sie später nachdenken, nicht jetzt.  
„Was hältst du von Frühstück im Bett? Das haben wir uns nach der anstrengenden Nacht redlich verdient, oder?"  
„Auf jeden Fall", meinte Woody begeistert. Er nahm ihre Hand und trat mit ihr auf die Straße, wo sie den Wagen geparkt hatten.

**

* * *

**

-Ende-


End file.
